


To Be Loved By: Ignis

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love, Other, reader x ignis, what does it mean to be loved by ignis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: What does it mean to be loved by Adviser to the King of Lucis?Part 3 of ?? from my To Be Loved ficlet series.





	To Be Loved By: Ignis

Being loved by Ignis Scientia is being loved by a man that makes you feel more valued, more fascinating and more lovable than anyone else on the continent. With rose-tinted glasses this normally pragmatic and lateral man loses his ability to think reasonably. To him you are perfect, flawless, your faults are simply part of your charm and your charms are beyond compare. To you he is cut from crystal, a thousand perfect facets, clear and decisive, full of depth, and marvel. To you Ignis Scientia is the most priceless thing this world ever produced, and all the magic and mystery and intrigue in the world can't hold a candle to this beautiful mind and endless heart.

With a head full of knowledge and viridian eyes that see all, Ignis adores you. At first you felt dazed and intimidated by his brand of affection. He knows all your favourite foods, literature, films, music and even that spot in the park that overlooks the Citadel at sunset. Things that took you months to pry from him, it was almost unfair how much of him he was willing to part with compared to how much of you he held in his hands. You'd find your favourite treats on your desk, a note in impeccable regal handwriting wishing you a good day in words so poetic your heart would skip a beat. Ignis is good with people. He knows how they tick. After spending most of his life in servitude to a family who represent the pinnacle of humanity he likes to think he gets things right. He doesn't always. He finds the balance of your needs and the Crown's needs – difficult. After spending so long with his solitary attentions on Noctis and his life, his needs. Ignis panics when he finds he has his own to take care of, and yours. He's sometimes cold, and after a long day all he wants is some time alone, to recharge. He can forgo things you think are important, but to him are trivial. He spends his days being privy to world affairs, a high tea with Nana is hardly defcon one. He always apologises. Always in writing first, you have stacks of letters, and notes, and postcards. Written in his cursive scrawl, etchings of affection, adoration, promises and loving prose sealed within sheets of paper and card. Then it's usually hand picked gifts, little things, silly things. He has such a dry sense of humour. Laundry liquid wrapped in a gilded box with ribbons and frills, _Your supply needed replacing, I saw this and thought of you, my love._ A hamper of new towels and toiletries because you've been using the dregs of a bottle for over a month. With a sickly sweet note that would cause you a riotous laugh, usually at work and reprimanding thank you text straight away to him. Your favourite apologies are when he turns up in person, a little bedraggled, a worry line in his brow and those endless green eyes devour you for the first time in weeks as he takes your hands and begs for forgiveness. He's such a drama queen. But it's fine, because that's when Ignis loves you in person and for all his letters nothing is like having the real thing. He treats you like Royalty, he's had plenty practice. Calls you Highness, _all night_ , won't let you lift a finger as he showers you with enough affection to made your head light and your heart full.

To be loved by Ignis means loving him too. As Advisor to the Prince Regent it requires everything he has. His time, his knowledge, his fealty and his love. He loves Noctis. That's plain as day. Everything he does for the Raven haired Princeling is out of love and adoration. Even car ride, trip to the arcade, meal made, notes written, late nights, apartment cleaned is to help Noctis out. Only Ignis knows the burden that befalls him and you admire his ability to commit to him. In turn you try your best to love him, as much as he loves the Prince, though you're not always successful. His room is always clean and he has a stocked fridge. His clothes are always cleaned and pressed. He doesn't need you to nanny him. In the end you start doing dumb things, something to make him laugh. A loot crate of ebony to his door each month (which was six sent), a kiss the chef apron for his baking(he wears it at Noctis'. Noctis find it's hilarious), a key to your apartment and spare set of clothes in your wardrobe for when he's too tired to go home. Every conceivable product he's ever used in a separate cupboard attached to your bathroom wall so he always looks his best. Which humbles him to no end, and he can't quite process how to thank you, yet. You even bought an iron, you'd never owned one until you met Ignis. His bewildered indignation shamed you into getting one from a catalogue. It's pink and has flowers on the plastic.

It's also hard work on your part. Ignis is not a man that brings walls down easily, they are tightly sealed. It takes weeks and months of deduction, research and willpower to break through. You feel like a cat burglar. Caught against the clock to break your way into the vault filled with precious memories and information that can change your world but the second he realises what you're doing he panics and security is back up and you have to retreat and try all over again. His childhood was hard. Not that he ever went hungry, or slept rough, but borderline loveless. If not for the love and guidance of Regis and the doting love of Noctis his life would have been worthless. His parents died when he was young on a diplomatic mission to Galahd and his Uncle was incapable of caring for him, thus giving him to Regis as a indentured hand to Noctis. Ignis never discusses his life before Noct, though loves to hear about yours in depth. The more mundane the better. It embarrasses you and sets a fire in him. Slender and perfectly manicured hands reach for yours, pawing at your skin as he encourages you to keep talking, he could listen to you for hours.

When it comes to loving you in private Ignis has perfected the art. He teases, prolongs and leaves you begging for him. It's the time he truly thrives on attention. He drowns you in luxury, decadence and at the crux of it all true, raw love. He reveals himself to you, plying for your tongue, your words, body and soul. The crystal mask fractures and behind is the real man who needs to love and be loved just like anybody else. He adores to see you undone, hot, flushed mess, nerves alight and body on fire, muttering his name and whimpering as he moves back to admire you. There is still control in what he does, Ignis must be in charge, he controls the pace, the intensity, the end. Finding joy in serving you even here too. Though there are times when you just can't take any more. When you have to have him under you, between you and calling your name in a voice so debauched the mere sound of it is enough for you to loose yourself. It's in these fleeting moments Ignis finds himself truly at home with you. Finding comfort and happy in his vulnerability and yours. Then when the heat fades and your wrapped in each other by the light of the pale moon. A glimmer of a smile on his face as he breathes you in, he whispers _I love you_ into your hair, a short but perfect declaration. Treasured and stored in your own mind forever.

To be loved by Ignis Scientia is being loved by a man with the knowledge and intelligence to see you for what you really are. To see beyond your imperfections and insecurities. To focus on and polish up those beautifully unique facets of yourself that makes you so priceless and invaluable. To be loved by Ignis Scientia is to make him the luckiest man in Eos.


End file.
